In the City of Ebott
by NotAWerewolf
Summary: In the city of Ebott, Toriel has decided to adopt a homeless child named Frisk, but she'll need the help of all of Frisk's newfound friends. Sans has fallen for a lady he barely knows. Frisk is determined to make everyone is happy. Human AU, Sans/Toriel.
1. Chapter 1

It was early morning, and the sun was beginning its journey across the sky. Rays of light were peaking through the curtains of Toriel's small apartment. It shimmered over old photographs, reflected off the surface of her shinier belongings, before settling on the two bodies sleeping in the large bed.

Toriel's eyes fluttered open, and was confused to find someone else breathing under her covers. She slowly brought the covers back, and peered at the small thing curled into her. A warm smile came to Toriel's face.

Frisk's tiny body was tucked as close to Toriel as possible. Toriel wasn't sure when they had last spent a night in the warmth of a real bed, or the last time they had anyone close to keep them warm. It had only been yesterday that she found the poor thing, dirty and hungry, trying to survive in the streets of Ebott. Toriel tried to help them initially, but Frisk was so scared of her, that they had run. She searched the city all day and most of the night. But just before she could give up, she found Frisk in front of the large house she once shared with her ex-husband. In fact, it seems she was not the only one looking for the child, finding a small crowd of people, Frisk's new friends.

Toriel still felt the hug Frisk had given her, tears in her eyes, begging to forgiven. It seemed that somewhere along the line, they had learned that there are people out there who want to help them. It was a bitter happiness she felt when Asgore told her he would make sure she could adopt Frisk.

So, it had been in the earliest hours of the morning that Toriel and Frisk, hand in hand, arrived back at her small 1-bedroom apartment, and quickly passed out in her bed. Toriel finished reminiscing, before bending over to plant a kiss on the child's forehead. They barely responded, and Toriel quietly decided to leave them to their sleep. They deserved rest.

* * *

In another part of Ebott, another friend of Frisk decided to sleep in. But for Sans, sleeping in was just the only way to live. And it was Sunday, so he didn't even have his bro trying to wake him up: Papyrus was with his closest friend Undyne at the gym. Sans began to settle back into bed, before realizing that perhaps he should wake early today. It was only yesterday he'd helped a kid find a home.

It was like any other day in this town. Sans had nearly fallen asleep at his hot dog stand, when something unusual had happened: he had a customer. More unusual however, was that the poor kid looked like they hadn't eaten in days. Just skin and bones. So Sans took pity on them and gave them a 'dog for free. Actually, a few 'dogs. But before he could get in his usual head-dog joke, Paps showed up.

It was the usual antics, but when the kid disappeared, Sans decided to close the stand and keep an eye out for them. Seemed like they had a knack for making pals. When Sans found himself at the Mayor's mansion, the kid had rounded up a squad of friends, most of which he knew. His brother, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton. And himself, Sans supposed. That's when the lady showed up.

Frisk ran through the group to the unknown lady. Sans had heard her approach, but hadn't been prepared for what he saw. She was tall, and pretty, and pale. Very pale. Albino, in fact. Her hair was long and blonde, and she wore a long purple sun dress. Though he had never met her, Sans felt like he already knew Toriel. He was so lost in thought, that he hadn't even noticed that she had asked him something.  
"Huh?" he managed. Toriel giggled, and Sans thought it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard.

"I said," Toriel said politely, "you are the one who's been watching over little Frisk all day, no?"

Sans tore his eyes away from her so that he could form a coherent sentence. "Uh, yeah." Perhaps not quite a sentence, but it answered her question.  
"Thank you. I owe you so much." Toriel said.

"Aw, it was nothing." Sans replied, combing his suddenly nervous hands through his short black hair. But before he could say more, he was suddenly aware of the sensation of the lady's lips on his cheek.

Shaking himself from his stupor, Sans checked his phone. Two new messages. One from Papyrus, telling Sans that the nice lady invited all of Frisk's new friends over to her apartment. The other was from an unknown number.

 _Greetings. This is Toriel. We met last night. I was hoping that perhaps you would join me at my apartment. I was hoping to speak more in depth with all of you regarding Frisk. I have baked a pie._

 _-Toriel_

"Welp," Sans thought, "can't say no to free food."

* * *

In no time at all, Toriel's small apartment was fuller than it had ever been. It had been so long since she had had anyone visiting. First to arrive were Alphys and Undyne. Frisk greeted them by jumping up from the table to give the couple a group hug. Toriel greeted them with a warm smile, and told Frisk to finish their breakfast. Seemed that, hungry as they were, Frisk loved their friends a whole lot.

Next to show was Mettaton. Toriel didn't keep up much with modern celebrities, but he carried himself with the confidence of one.

Toriel was reluctant to open the door to Asgore, but Frisk had insisted that he come too. "Why did it have to be him?" she thought, but offered tea as a courtesy.

The last to arrive were the brothers, but as Toriel observed, they didn't look like brothers: Papyrus was taller, thinner and had lighter skin than Sans. Not to mention that they acted nothing alike. Toriel found it odd that Sans barely formed a response as she welcomed them, but Papyrus made sure to speak loud enough for both of them.

After tea had been served, her guests sat around her living room, though some not in seats. Toriel sat in her armchair, with Frisk quietly sitting on her lap. No matter how old they might have been, Toriel insisted that no-one is too old for affection, and Frisk needed some after the life they've had. Mettaton was resting in the desk chair Toriel had rolled out of her room, though to call it sitting would have been a lie. No, Mettaton was posing. The brothers had taken the two dining chairs she had. Undyne elected to sit on the floor, and practically pulled Alphys into her lap. Asgore sat across the room from Toriel, staring at the floor and sipping his tea.

After a few moments of silence, Toriel spoke up. "Well, greetings to you all." she began. "I am so glad to have you all here. I apologize for the lack of space, I never expected to meet so many nice people so quickly. And it's all thanks to this one." As she said this, she ruffled Frisk's short brown hair. "I already expressed my desire to adopt Frisk last night, and they have decided to live with me." She paused, and Frisk took the opportunity to nod as fast as they could, before giving their new caretaker a hug. The collective "awww" from the room was immediate.

After the hug finished, Toriel began again. "I need to ask all of you a huge favour. I know that all of you do not know Frisk or me very well…" Asgore looked up, as if to say something, but went back to his tea as Toriel's eye shot daggers at him.

"...but I need all of your help. I have not taken care of a child in...some time. And I never prepared for this to happen. You have already helped me so much, watching over Frisk…" a look at the brothers.

"...protecting them…" A glance at Undyne and Alphys.

"...encouraging them..." a view of Mettaton.

"...and," leering at Asgore, "teaching them." she finished.

"I don't have much to offer, but if you would help me…" Toriel's interrupted by Undyne's voice. "We'll help in any way we can Mrs. Toriel! We love the little squirt!"

"Y-yeah!" Alphys stuttered. "F-frisk helped us so much, we'd do anything to help them!"

"Anything for my little darling!" Mettaton told her.

"I'll do whatever I can Tori..Toriel." was Asgore's response. Then the group looked to the brothers.

"Absolutely dabsolutely Mrs. Frisk's Mom! Me and my brother will support you and Frisk! Right bro?"

* * *

Sans had never had trouble speaking as much as he was having now. Of course, the kid had grown on him, and he would never have said no. But now, he figured he'd be spending more time with Frisk. And that meant more time with the pretty lady.

"Sure thing T" was his response. But Sans' mind was screaming:

"I think I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

A healthy helping of pie later, and Toriel's guests were happier, and understood their plan for the day: Toriel and Mettaton would take Frisk to get some new clothing, Undyne and Alphys would look around for some furniture, while Papyrus accompanied Asgore in getting the legalities sorted. Though she wished it wasn't necessary, Toriel knew that only Asgore could keep the authorities away until after the adoption was final.

Sans, who had drifted off during the planning, awoke and made his way to the front door of Toriel's apartment.

"Where are you going Sans?" came Toriel's voice. Sans turned back.  
"I thought me, Pap and Mr Mayor were going to town hall?" was Sans' confused reply.

"Sans! Did you fall asleep again!" Papyrus was stomping the ground to emphasize his point. At the theatrics, Frisk smiled, which made Sans smile wider. Toriel giggled, and now Sans had butterflies in his stomach.

"No silly!" said the tall woman. "You get to come with me and Frisk! It was their idea!" With that, she gave her child a side hug.

"Oh." Sans answered. Toriel's expression fell.

"I, that is, you don't have to come if you do not wish to…"

Sans quickly sputtered a response. "No no, I'd love to come!"

Toriel smiled again. "Well, that is great! Come, we must hurry to catch the bus." Sans smiled as he left the apartment, Mettaton ahead, already planning Frisk's outfit, and the pretty lady and the kid in tow.  
"Great," Sans thought. "Now I get to look at her all day."

Nobody noticed the devious smirk beginning to crawl up Frisk's face. A plan was being formed.

* * *

It took some effort to convince Mettaton that a thrift store was the best choice for now. The star wanted to take Frisk to a high-end store, something carrying his brand, but Toriel assured him that more affordable clothes would be better for now. Upon arrival, Mettaton and Frisk took off, going straight for the more garish clothes. Toriel advised caution, but knew that the two would take care of each other.

"Well, let us start looking for some more...tasteful clothes, shall we." Toriel said, turning to face Sans.

"Sure thing T, whatever _suits_ you." was Sans reply. It took a moment, but Toriel snorted, trying her best not to start laughing aloud. She managed to turn it into a polite chortle.

"Indeed, let us not _shirt_ our responsibilities!" she giggled. And as Toriel began making her way towards the children section of the store, she could not help but notice that the black-haired man was blushing. "Was it really that funny?" she thought.

After losing Sans to the hawaiian shirts, Toriel spent some time looking for clothing for Frisk. The child had been wearing the same dirty striped sweater since Toriel found them, and while it clearly held some importance to Frisk, a few new outfits were definitely in order. While trying to decide between some sweaters, Toriel felt a small hand tugging at her dress.

"What is is my child?" she said with a warm smile. Frisk smiled back, before holding out a large blue dress in front of them. It was low-cut, and had a slit running up one leg. "My child, that dress is much too large for you." she blushed. Frisk made a motion that meant, "I want to speak." Their voice was quiet, so Toriel picked them up, and brought their head close to her ear.

"Sans said you'd look pretty in it."

She couldn't see it, but Toriel was suddenly aware that her face looked somewhere between confused and embarrassed, and that her normally pale face had turned a bright pink. "H-he did?" she stuttered out, to which Frisk nodded agreement. Turning to look in the direction she last saw the short human, she found that him and Mettaton had together concocted the most hideous outfit they could find, which Sans was now wearing. The bright blue and green shirt stuck out, with an enormous purple top hat, that ended nearly a foot above his head. When he noticed that Toriel and Frisk were looking at him, he smiled wide and waved. Frisk smiled and waved back to him, and Toriel followed suit, face redder than it had ever been before.

* * *

After some time, the group made their way to the check-out. In the end, Frisk had a few new outfits to call their own, and Sans reduced his purchase to a hideous red Christmas sweater. It may have been a few months until then, but Sans was a firm believer that everyday was a holiday. "Very good!" Toriel said as she put her phone away. "Undyne just called, and they've found some nice furniture for my apartment. I just want to make sure it is suitable for Frisk. Would you care to come along?"

Mettaton, who refused to buy anything from a thrift store, apologized to the others, saying that he had something to film. Though, what he was filming, he wouldn't say nor could Sans guess at: he may carry himself like a movie star but he was only a Youtuber.

"How about you Sans?" Toriel asked. Sans gazed at her, and began to realize just how lovestruck he was. He'd spent the shopping trip trying not to look, because he knew he would stare. She was just so beautiful. Her long, white hair. Her pale, flawless skin. And her laugh? Sans had never heard a sound so lovely.

He couldn't have said no to her even if she wanted to. He wanted to hear her laugh again.

* * *

It was no small feat getting the bed the couple had found up to and into Toriel's apartment, but the group of friends did manage it. Until she could find a bigger apartment, Toriel decided to share her room with her child. It was a spacious enough bedroom, and with a bit of effort both beds managed to fit.

"It's just perfect! Oh thank you all so much!" the tallest woman said.

"It's no problem Ms. Toriel!" Undyne replied, with the largest smile Toriel had ever seen. "Anything for this punk!" She then proceeded to pick Frisk up with one arm, and gave them a noogie. The concern on Toriel's face was palpable.

After Frisk managed to wriggle themself out of Undyne's grip, they ran over to Toriel, and motioned for her to come closer. "Oh, what a wonderful idea my child." She turned back to Undyne, Alphys and Sans. "Frisk suggested that we might all have dinner together."

Alphys was first to respond. "Well, you see, me and Undyne were going…" she trailed off. Undyne cut in. "We're going to go on a hot date!" Alphys blushed bright red as Undyne planted a kiss on her cheek. "Have fun though you punks!" the taller lady yelled back as she half-dragged the stunned Alphys out the door. Toriel and Frisk barely got a chance to wish them goodbye.

"How about you Sans?"

"Oh, um." Sans stuttered out. "Sorry, but I need to get back to Pap. He said he's makin' lasagna, and I can't _pasta_ that up."

Toriel laughed. "Well, _lettuce_ talk again! I would like to get to know you better, _pho_ sure!" At this, Sans muttered agreement, before leaving. "He seems very nice." she said to Frisk.

Frisk nodded their head, and giggled. Their plan was coming to fruition.


End file.
